When working on a patient's teeth, a hygienist has to stand or sit in a suitable position relative to the patient. From time to time, when using a dental scaler, the hygienist has to remove debris from the scaler. This is usually done by using a wad of sterile gauze held in the opposite hand holding the scaler or located on an adjacent tray. This may result in cuts or abrasions to the hand holding the gauze.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a dental hygiene assessory which overcomes the problem mentioned above.